Paramedic Grace
Grace is a paramedic working in Seattle. History Pacific College Shooting When Jared Swork opened fire on Pacific College, Grace was one of the paramedics who responded to the trauma. She brought in Kelly Keck, who had been shot in the leg. ("Disarm") Brady Sullivan When Brady Sullivan was trampled by horses on his wedding day, Grace was on the rig that brought him to the hospital. ("Start Me Up") Carl Shatler When Carl Shatler was run over by a car, Grace brought him into the ER to be treated. ("Put Me In, Coach") Coffee Shop Explosion When there was an explosion at a coffee shop, Grace brought in Angie, who was near the blast and had burns on her face, chest, and neck. She and Jackson argued over the IV Grace had started. ("If Only You Were Lonely") Tanker Accident After a tanker crashed and was leaking gas, Grace brought in Ethan Dawson, who'd been involved in a car accident in the chaos. She said he was fine other than a wrist laceration and had been walking around at the scene. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") Mudslide After the super storm, Grace brought in Lenny Shulte, who'd been injured while trying to rescued people trapped by the mudslide. ("Seal Our Fate") Halloween On Halloween, Grace brought in Victor Brown, who had been mauled by what he believed was a zombie. ("Thriller") Charlie Hays When Charlie Hayes rear-ended a lumber truck and ended up impaled, Grace brought him to the ER, where he quickly drew a crowd. ("Got to Be Real") MCC Accident When a patient was injured in an MCC accident, Grace brought him to the GSM ER. ("Civil War") Elsie Clatch Grace brought in Elsie Clatch, who had been injured when she fell while hiking. ("Till I Hear It From You") Pete Hover Grace brought in Pete Hover after a hot air balloon landing went wrong and injured him. ("Go Big or Go Home") David Roman Grace brought in David Roman, whom they believed had attempted suicide, because he'd cut his wrist before calling the police. ("Personal Jesus") Seizing Patient Grace and her partner brought in a patient who was seizing. While en route, her partner, who was in his second week, got his finger bitten off when he tried to get an airway into the patient. At the hospital, she helped Owen treat the patient in the back of the ambulance and retrieve the paramedic's finger. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Matthew and April Grace and John brought Matthew Taylor to the hospital after he was in a car accident. When they learned April had been with him, they returned to the scene and brought April to the hospital. ("Cold as Ice") Dave Buckley Grace brought in Dave Buckley, who had some partially-severed fingers from a shop accident. ("Gut Feeling") Mass Overdose During the opioid overdose, Grace brought in a patient who had been apneic in the field. ("I Want a New Drug") Douglas Hall After Douglas Hall and his wife were in an accident, Grace brought him in, but told the doctors they should go see his wife first, because she was more seriously injured. ("And Dream of Sheep") Career Grace is a paramedic working in Seattle. One of the hospitals her route services is Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and earlier Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Notes and Trivia *Grace was credited as Paramedic, Paramedic #1, and Paramedic 2. Gallery Episodic 7x11ParamedicGrace.png|Disarm 7x12ParamedicGrace.png|Start Me Up 807Paramedic.png|Put Me In, Coach 816Paramedic1.png|If Only You Were Lonely 9x19ParamedicGrace.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 10x01ParamedicGrace.png|Seal Our Fate 10x07ParamedicGrace.png|Thriller 11x03ParamedicGrace.png|Got to Be Real 13x15ParamedicGrace.png|Civil War 13x17ParamedicGrace.png|Till I Hear It From You 14x03ParamedicGrace.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x10ParamedicGrace.png|Personal Jesus 14x12ParamedicGrace.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x23ParamedicGrace.png|Cold as Ice 15x03ParamedicGrace.png|Gut Feeling 15x14ParamedicGrace.png|I Want a New Drug 15x17ParamedicGrace.png|And Dream of Sheep Episode Stills 13x15-1.jpg 13x15-3.jpg 13x15-14.jpg 13x15-15.jpg 13x15-17.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Paramedics